Naruto Birthday Bash
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: cakes, foxes an comedy..ull never know wat a birthday will bring here u will find mako an sen bashing their way to make sure naruto has the best birthday of his life...not to mention bikinis! not


Naruto birthday bash, Mako and Sen style

"hey Mako Mako guess whats in 4 days?"

"what? Im busy!"

"doing what?"

" Isnt it obvious? Are you blind?" I see Mako with a long leash with kankuro tied to it.

"you caught him peeking at you again?"

"yep. Torture room time." Kankuro screams!

"no NOOOOO TEMARI HELP ME!"

"hey hate to break it to you but temari suggested this and ran you out."

Somewhere else in konaha

"isn't this lovely shikimaru?"

"Mhppm…troublesome."

"im sorry I tied you up…but it's for the best, now drink your tea before I tie your arms up too."

"fine...so troublesome."

"good shikimaru-kun"

"hmm..i wonder how makos doing with my idiot brother. Hope shes using the torture room on him. Don't think about leaving shikimaru."

Back to sen

Wow mako and kankuro has only been in this for 10 minutes and kankuros crying…normaly I cry after an hour or so." Oh crap its himeako… shes gonna be pissed.

"h-hi himeako."

"hi sen…wheres Mako-chan?"

" shes not inside that door torturing kankuro. She is not stabbing him and plucking his eyeballs out or roasting him on a roaring fire or anything…hey is that garra?" she immediately turns the other way and goes to hug garra. Only he aint there hehe, I run.

"run like a bitch no jutsu!"

"AHHHH come back here SEN! You cant trick me like that-huh? Sen, garra isn't even…AHHHH you eviiiiil boy! You cant trick me like that! Stand your ground and fight till your death…you!" I already left though. A note falls and land onto himeako's face it says…Im already long gone love sen hatake… your favorite neko and your dream man.

"ugh that moron"

I come out with a crying little kankuro.

"oh he-hey himeako." I push kankuro behind me.

"Oh there you are mako…huh whos that behind you mako?'

"hmm oh just some enemy nin that I tortured a lil." I toss him back in, thank god I used a genjutstu on him to look like an enemy nin before I came out. I love my genjutstu.

"oh ok…have you seen garra? Or maybe sen?" My eyebrows raised in confusion.

" ah yeah…before I went to torture the enemy nin, I saw garra being dragged with shikimaru by temari to the dango shop."

"oh really?! YAY!" she speeds off so fast that she makes a dust pathway.

At the dango shop…

"Hey garra-kun! I finally found you! So garra- kun do you like dangos"

"no"

"oh…well, I only like the outside. Which dango color do you prefer?"

" red"

"oh…if you don't like dangos why are you here?"

"temari dragged me here."

"oh…so does temari scare you?"

"No"

" so why did did you tag along or something."

"… eat some more dango." Garra shoves his uneaten plate towards me to make me stop spazzing.

"…don't you want to at least try?"

"not really eat and remember the party is in a few hours."

"wow…wonder what she wanted you for sen." He climbs down the tree.

"god I never thought she leave."

"what'd you do anyway?"

"nothing I was lying so you could torture kankuro in the torture room. Anyway what I was getting to before was guess what? Guess who's birthday is today? NARUTO!"

"oh its naruto, I was thinking and hoping it was hinata. So what's the plan sen?"

"easy…giant bowls of ramen, an orange jumpsuit, a new toad and…PARTY! That's why Himeako, Garra, Temari and Kankuro are here…everyone is getting ready for the party even as we speak." Nice…wait

"hold it wheres the party gonna be at…I don't want it at my house."

"oh then your gonna be pissed…did I also mention that your baking the cake?"

"Wait…WHAT!? WHY!?"

"because 1 your good at baking, 2 your house is big enough and anca said it was ok."

"ANCA! SEN! "

" Sorry mako-chan, no mako-sama please your cakes are sooooo good…and that your one of the only people who could pull off the ultimate naruto cake."

And what would that be…"

"RAMEN FLAVOR!"

"oh great. Fine you go and de-"

"No you do everything, I already invited the guests you do it."

"Sen its gonna take hours for me to prepare all the food, and the cake, will take longer! And if you want your delisious ramen from ikirakus you'll at least decorate the room. "

"Fine fine, but the food and cake better be good, and I mean really good mako! And don't put poison in it this time!"

"Duh sen…if I put poison, everyone including haku and hinata might die. Ok soooo…MOVE OUT!"

Hours later at the party…

"Pinata time people! " and guess who it is haha.

"and since it is his birthday naruto get the first swing! Here naruto whack away."

"Yay its sasuke, cant I smack him more then once?" that's right sasuke happily volunteered to be the pinata muhahahahahA

"NO Naruto save it for the rest of us, and hey mako how'd you get sasuke to volunteer for this."

" ha same way I got kiba for pin the tail on the doggy…genjutstu works wonders." I immediately pick up one of my anti genjutsu charms…thank god I have these.

"OWW…that hurt!"

"ok naruto now u have to wait in line like the rest of us. And in an hour we will switch pinatas" crowds cheer makos name and asks who the next pinata is

"you'll all have to find out haha…but now we eat!" A scroll comes out of mako's pocket, written on it says banquet.

"summoning jutsu!" and poof a feast that could feed 10 kings appear…I go up to mako

"hey mako howd you get all that food in the scroll and how the heck did you get it all to come out like that?" she smiles and points behind me.  
"look behind you sen." I turn around and a monkey throws a banana at me.

"You think you can defeat me you stupid monkey, I Sen hatake will destroy you." He throws another banana at me.

"Dang MONKEY…I call forth demonica!" out comes my giant pengilum blade( looks like an upside down cresent moon.) I swing it and the blade and…miss the monkey goes and falls off and nails kiba instead.

"darn you kiba! You got in my way…stupid mutt."

"whats this about a stupid mutt?"

"n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nothing M-m-momo. I uh um I was just uh…look a steak!" (Crud crud crud this is sooooo bad)

"RUN LIKE A BITCH NO JUTSU!" MOMO turns around enraged.

"SEN!" suddenly a steak appears in her hand…she shrugs and walks away eating.

Hour later…..

"ok time to cut the cake everyone get over here! NOW!" all of naruto's friends, allies an idiots gather around…the cake was rather impressive, though it took me forever tp bake…my hands are raw from it. 10 feet tall full of chocolate foxes, ramen candy bowls, sugar noodles, however the cake batter…though not bad wouldn't be my first choice…ramen flavor, give me chocolate and vanilla anyday, but there is one more surprise for naruto…

"ok naruto blow out the candles…." *whoooosh* *claps* *pop*

"H-ha-happy birthday N-Naruto-Kun!" perfect 10 for hinata….just as we planned she popped outta the cake right as he blew the candles out…an awwww her clothes look soo cute too. Shes wearin a bathing suit top with swim shorts both are orange and covered with foxes. I hate to say it but sen picked a good outfit….but I hope hinata will be carful she could…

"trip no jutstu…" oh no! who on earth did this….hinata just tripped trying to get outta the cake…she an naruto collide *bam!* they fall….she lands right on top of him….past out in shock….cake splattered everywhere….ive never seen a sweeter birthday….

author's note: thank u an I do apologize that it took us sooo long to get this in..we've honestly been planning this for quite some time…I do wonder…who tripped hinata…my bets on kiba

Sen: just for the record for the story…I wanted hinata in a bikini…..skimpy wise, but mako-chan wouldn't let me…curse u mako! One day she will be topless *slap!* owwwwwwwww

Mako: excuse his mouth…but do relize we are tryin to make it funny and cute…..so sorry fans….maybe when sen starts his own stories he can do whatever the heck he wants but until then….too bad so sad don't care…thank u for ur comments an support


End file.
